


Deep Water Missing Scene

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene to the episode Deep Water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Water Missing Scene

Deep Water: The Missing Scene

DISCLAIMER:The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions. No money changed hands here, this is just for fun. No infringement on copyright is intended. This is way shorter and more boring than my old disclaimer. italics. 

The beginning of this story contains a few lines of dialogue from the episode "Deep Water" of The Sentinel, property of Pet Fly Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. 

## Deep Water: The Missing Scene

by MegaRed  


Ellison pulled Sandburg over to the car, handing the young man the work lamp to hold. They stood beside the driver's side door of Jack's ruined car. 

"C'mere," Jim said, pulling his friend close by his side. "Give me your hand." Jim gently took hold of Blair's slender wrist in his big hands, and guided Blair's long fingers carefully over the surface of the door of the car. "What do you feel?" Jim asked. 

_Oh my GAWD, he's touching my hand...,_ Blair's mind said wildly. _What do I feel? How about my jeans about to split open?_ Sandburg guessed that wasn't the answer his partner was hunting for. "Umm... the car," he said quickly, eyes wide as Jim's thumb absently caressed his wrist. He tried to still his racing heart, and winced in disappointment as Jim let go of him. Blair flexed his still-tingling fingers, trying to memorize the feel of Jim's skin touching his. It was by far the most sensual thing he'd ever shared with the big man. He sighed. _You're pathetic, Sandburg,_ he thought to himself. _Jim's trying to clear himself and his ex-partner of murder, and you're getting your jollies from Jim touching your wrist!_

"That's great," Jim muttered, with a little chuckle, moving to run his Sentinel fingers over the car's surface again. _GAWD, his skin is soft,_ his mind said. Jim shook the thought away, irritated with himself. _Now's NOT the time, detective!_ He tried to engulf himself in the inspection of Jack's car, to distract himself from the nearness of his beautiful Guide. But the pounding of the young man's heart, which he had felt speeding up as he held Blair's wrist was making it very difficult. Jim spoke, forcefully dragging his mind back onto the task at hand and away from thoughts of dragging his hands over that back.... 

"I feel little bumps here...," he began, keeping his eyes locked on the car, "And little bumps here.... Right here in the middle it's smooth...." _As smooth as his perfect little fingernails... NOW CUT THAT OUT!_ Jim screamed at his libido. What the hell was wrong with him? Rather, what the hell was wrong with THEM, Jim thought as he was hit by a blast of pheromones from his partner. That little touchie-feelie session seemed to have turned Sandburg on as much as Jim. Jim risked a disbelieving sideways glance at his friend. Blair? Attracted to a man? Mister Making-Goo-Goo-Eyes-At-Anything-With-Breasts Sandburg, actually getting aroused by Jim's touch? It seemed impossible, but the unmistakable surge of musk, plus the obvious bulge in Blair's jeans left no room for mistake. Jim felt his own heart beginning to pound as he realized his hidden feelings for his Guide might not need to be hidden after all. 

Blair continued to watch Jim study the car, not really listening as the detective said something about bumps, then something else about ' the shotgun blast..., Jack caught dead center....' Then Jim was silent, staring at the car. Blair took a deep breath, feeling his heartbeat finally returning to normal. He sighed a little, depressed. It was always a letdown, when one of these unconscious little touches of Jim's came to an end. Blair studied the powerful profile with hidden longing. Ellison had no clue of the effect he had on Blair whenever he laid a big hand on the young man's back or shoulder. Or when he gave Blair one of those coveted, big-brotherly two-handed face slaps. Or hell, even when the detective stood within a certain range of Blair! It was damned hard being totally and helplessly in love with someone who saw you only as an assistant, a go-fer, someone to 'wait here and call for backup.' Blair sighed again. 

The soft sounds of Blair's sighs drifted through Jim's ears like music. He closed his eyes for a moment as the airy little whispers faded. Then he opened his eyes and glanced again at Blair. Was the young man really feeling what Jim was feeling? Could there actually be something developing here? Jim decided to test the waters. He looked at Sandburg, then focused his gaze on the young man hand, letting a look of puzzlement cross his features. Slowly, he reached out, watching Blair's face from the corner of his eye to see if his actions would be rejected. He took hold of Blair's hand as he asked, "You really couldn't feel those bumps, Chief?" 

Blair took a moment to answer, breathing a little harder than normal. Two touches in one day! His horoscope had been dead on, this WAS going to be a good day. "No Jim, I really couldn't," he said, staring at the big fingers clasped around his wrist. His heartbeat sped up again. 

Jim heard Blair's heart pounding as he touched him, and smiled inwardly. He hadn't imagined it before; Sandburg WAS attracted to him. Jim slowly raised Blair's hand, to 'give it a closer look'. He frowned, shaking his head, and turned to look Blair in the eye with concern on his chiseled features. "I don't know Chief... I think maybe you should see a doctor. You seem to be experiencing some kind of ...problem with the nerves in your hand. You should definitely be able to feel those bumps on the car," Jim turned Blair's hand over to study the palm, and gently traced the point of his index finger over the pad of the anthropologist's thumb. Jim had to fight very hard not smile as he sensed Blair shudder; the young man's pheromones were doing the Lambada. 

"You think?" Blair squeaked, then cleared his throat, and said in a deeper voice, "You think so Jim?" He looked up and met Jim's eyes. His stomach began to flutter as he read the unmistakable lust in the detective's blue eyes. "If you say so, man," Blair continued, deciding to play along. "Gosh.... I hope it's limited to just my hands...," he added, letting a phony look of worry cross his face. 

Jim grinned, and took the bait. "Well, let's make sure," he said. Jim ran the tip of his index finger from the end of Blair's thumb, down to his wrist. Then across the palm, up to the tip of the pinky, grinning as another shudder went through Blair's body. Jim traced his finger slowly over every inch of Blair's palm and fingers, then turned his hand over to continue. Gently, he stroked his fingertips over the silky back of Blair's hand, tracing little circles over the knuckles. He followed the path of the little blue vein down the back of Blair's hand, then turned the hand over again to trace to veins from Blair's palm. He let his fingers move in a slow path down over the wrist to lightly caress the sensitive skin of Blair's forearm. 

Blair swallowed as Jim's fingers began to crawl up the underside of his arm, running in a teasing path over the pale, smooth skin. He jumped a little as Jim pushed his sleeve up to stroke the inside of his elbow. The detective traced circles over the sensitive area, and Blair began to find it difficult to stand still. Jim tried to push the sleeve up higher, but the material was too tight, it wouldn't go any further. Blair quickly reached with his free hand and tried to pull off the flannel shirt. Jim let go of Blair's wrist long enough to help him remove the offending garment and throw it aside. Now Blair stood in his white t-shirt, looking at Jim, waiting expectantly. He didn't have to wait long. 

Jim smiled at the anxious look on Blair's face. _We're not finished Chief,_ he thought, as he took hold of Blair's arm again. _Not even close._ Jim continued the path of his fingertips up the underside of Blair's arm, feeling the increasing warmth that spread under his touch. He kept hold of Blair left arm, and then reached down to seize the right as well. Gently he lifted Blair's arms over his head, and slid his hands down. His sensitive fingers registered the differing textures of skin on Blair's forearms, compared to his upper arms. The smooth, hairless surface of the undersides of the arms compared to the rougher skin of Blair's shoulders. Jim paused with his hands on Blair's shoulder's and just looked into the young man's eyes for a minute. Blair smiled, and Jim reached up both hands to gently push the hair back from his forehead. Blair's eyes slid shut as Jim's let his fingertips slide along his hairline, over the forehead, then down his temples to rest on his cheeks. Jim paused again, then traced the tip of one finger in a feather-light path across Blair's lower lip. 

Blair gasped a little, keeping his eyes closed, letting his lips part as Jim's finger touched him. His lips were incredibly sensitive, and Jim seemed to realize it as he now ran his finger down the little groove below Blair's nose. Then Jim touched the tips of his index fingers to the tiny dip in the center of Blair's upper lips, and slowly moved them outward, following the bow-like shape of his mouth. Blair let his lips part further as he felt Jim breathing against his face. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the warmth of Jim's lips coming to rest on his own. Meanwhile Jim's fingers moved to stroke their way from Blair's cheekbones down to his throat. 

Jim opened up his sense of taste as he kissed Blair, feeling the softness of the young man's face as his fingers explored their way down. Jim probed Blair lips with his tongue, pulling back when Blair tried to capture his mouth. He didn't want to get too involved with the kiss right now, there was too much skin still left undiscovered. He continued to brush his lips over Blair's in the lightest of caresses as he let his hands drift down to Blair's waist. He gently pulled the t-shirt out of Blair's jeans and lifted it up, smiling as Blair raised his arms over his head, eyes still closed. Jim pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside, standing back a moment to admire his beautiful Guide. The narrow, but sturdy shoulders. The chest with its covering of dark hair, not quite hiding the glittering little nipple ring that winked at him in the dim light of the garage. Jim let his eyes roam over Blair's torso, studying the pecs, not nearly as defined as his own, but very appealing indeed. The curving outline of the ribs that formed a protective cage around his Guide's heart. The dark hair that covered the chest, and tapered down over the belly to a point made Jim a little envious. He'd often wondered what having hair like that would be like; he'd been granted a body as bald as a newborn baby's butt. Jim glanced back over his shoulder as an idea formed. He studied the front of Jack's car for a moment, then turned and moved toward Blair again. 

Blair waited, eyes closed, pulse racing. Jim was just standing there. Blair waited, shifting impatiently as the seconds dragged on unbearably. He could feel Jim's eyes on him, traveling over his body, and he tingled. Then, Jim slipped a finger through Blair's belt loop and tugged him forward. Blair followed without question, keeping his eyes closed as Jim led him forward a few steps, then held him by the waist and backed him up. Blair wondered what was going on, when Jim laid his hands on his shoulders and gently pressed him backwards. Blair reached back nervously to catch himself, and touched the front grille of Jack's car. He took a step back and felt the backs of his thighs bump against metal. Understanding, Blair allowed Jim to lower him backwards so he was arched back on the hood of the car. He felt the layer of grime and nasty stuff against his back, and remembered that the car had been on the bottom of the river for about four years. He was briefly grossed out, but those thoughts were dismissed as Jim began to speak to him. 

"Well Chief," Jim said in a voice like warm silk, "There's no telling how far this strange lack of tactile response has spread." Jim came forward and leaned over Blair, bent backwards on the hood of the car. He rested a hand on either side of the young man's head, and knelt to whisper in his ear. "You let me know if you don't feel something... all right?" Jim smiled as Blair took a deep, shuddering breath. 

"Whatever you say, Jim," Blair replied, heart beginning to pound harder as Jim took hold of his wrists again. Blair relaxed as Jim lifted his arms and laid them back over his head, pressing them down a bit to indicate that he wanted Blair to hold them there. Blair did so, then jumped a little as Jim unexpectedly brushed his lips over Blair's. The touch sent a spark of heat right down Blair's body and out through his toes, which curled in on themselves as Jim laid his hands on Blair's chest. 

Jim rested his hands lightly on Blair's chest, feeling the springy hair under his sensitive palms. He watched Blair's face as he began to move his hands in slow circles, radiating outward toward Blair's underarms. Jim continued to smooth the downy hair under his palms for a few minutes, then applied his fingertips to Blair's nipples. Jim pinched Blair's right nipple, very gently, and let his finger play and flick at the nipple ring through the left. Blair bit his lip, face becoming flushed. Jim rubbed his thumbs over the aureoles, testing the texture of the warm, pebbly skin, then moving to circle the nipples with his index fingers. Blair's chest was heaving now, and Jim felt a sudden surge of arousal shoot through his own body as he studied the dewy sheen of perspiration rising over his Guide's skin. He wondered briefly who was enjoying this little game more. 

Blair moaned softly as Jim's fingers played with his nipples. He couldn't quite believe this was happening to him. Jim Ellison, supposedly the ladies' man of Major Crimes, was showering him with caresses that spoke of love, lust, and more to come. He felt Jim remove his hands for a moment, and his body instantly responded by beginning to wind down. Then his arousal kicked back in stronger than ever as Jim's fingertips began to trail lightly down the center of his chest. 

Jim stroked his fingers down Blair's midriff, over the curving pattern of his ribs, silently counting each one. His Sentinel fingers felt the scar tissue covering two of the ribs, where Blair said he had been hurt in a dirtbiking accident years ago. Jim paid extra special attention to the area, running his fingers in a soothing caress over the skin, comforting past hurts. 

Blair shivered as Jim gently rubbed his ribcage, remembering the pain of the accident that had nearly cost him his life. Jim touched him like a healer, willing Blair to forget the pains of long ago. _You're mine now,_ the gentle hands seemed to say. _You won't ever be hurt again... not while I'm around,_ Blair smiled a little. Jim would always try to protect him from everything, even things that had happened even before they had met. Jim's hands were traveling again, and now Blair gasped, arching back as Jim's fingers touched his stomach. 

Jim grinned as Blair arched back over the hood of the car, stretching the skin of his belly tight under Jim's fingers. The detective let his fingertips glide slowly over the warm, flat plane of Blair's stomach, weaving paths through the dark, downy hair. He let his fingers dance in sweeping, waving patterns over the skin down to Blair's waist, then back up to the edge of the pecs. Blair was moaning steadily; Jim couldn't tell where one pleasured sound ended and the next began. The detective traced the tip of his index right finger around Blair's belly-button while the fingers of his other hand crawled over the edge of the stomach muscles, which jumped against his touch. A quick glance downward told Jim that he'd better wrap things up. He let his left hand continue to scurry over his Guide's abdomen as his right reached down to carefully undo Blair's jeans. 

Blair gritted his teeth as his stomach muscles twitched and fluttered in response to Jim's caresses. He was arched so hard now that his back was no longer touching the hood of the car, Surely Jim wouldn't torture him much longer... he hoped. His prayers were answered as he felt his throbbing erection being freed from it's denim and cotton prison. The feeling of relief at not being pinched inside his pants any longer was quickly replaced by one of ecstasy as Jim took him into his mouth. "Ohhhh mannnnn," Blair moaned, as Jim tasted him, sliding the hot wetness of his mouth around Blair's arousal. "Oh, gaaawwwwd... ohhhhh...JIM!!!" 

Jim smiled as he swallowed Blair whole, feeling his smoothness against his tongue. Blair's hips began to pump against him, and he sucked harder as he felt the oncoming explosion. 

"Ohhh YEESSSSSS!!!!" Blair wailed as he came, sending his seed in hot spurts down Jim's throat. He squeezed his eyes shut as his hips continued to buck of their own accord, feeling himself being drained dry. His body continued to shudder as his orgasm slowly wound down. He was only vaguely aware of Jim gently redoing his pants and standing to lean over him. 

Jim smiled down tenderly at his Guide, watching the young man's climax slowly ebbing, the small, slim body sinking into relaxation. He reached down a hand to stroke the sweaty forehead. Blair smiled and leaned into Jim's touch, slowly opening his eyes. He gazed up at Jim with eyes full of desire, lust, and love. Jim returned the loving look, leaning down to gently press his lips to Blair's. When he broke the kiss, Jim said, softly, "Did you feel that?" 

Blair laughed. He was tempted to be a wiseass by replying 'Feel what?' But he resisted. There would be plenty of chances to tease Jim in the future. In their future. Together. He let Jim wrap his big arms around him and help him to his feet. He turned as Jim began to brush the crud from the car off his back. The brushing turned into a caress, and Blair soon found himself locked in a grinding embrace, his and Jim's lips sealed together in a hungry, almost desperate kiss. Blair came up for air with a gasp, clinging to Jim, gazing up into the blue eyes. 

Jim gazed into his Guide's eyes, tightening his arms around the slender waist. "I'm not sure if I should say this Chief, since the last person I said it to hates my guts now, but...," Jim paused and took a deep breath before whispering "I love you." 

Blair smiled up at him, letting his hands gently stroke Jim's back through his shirt. "I don't have too much experience in this field, Jim," he said softly. "But I think I love you too." Blair snuggled into Jim's chest as the big man chuckled. 

"You think, Chief?" he asked softly, stroking his hand through the young man's hair. "When will you know for sure?" He looked down as Blair pulled back to grin up at him. 

"Welllllll," Blair said thoughtfully, "Let's go back to the loft and conduct a little more... research...."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
